Beauty and the Beast
by Project NICK
Summary: Carly is imprisoned inside the castle of a Beast, who may be someone she's known for a long time. Based on the hit 30th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, but with a little twist, and includes all of the popular, classic songs!
1. The Bad Beginning

**Beauty and the Beast**

_**Author's Note: **I decided to make this new story because **Beauty and the Beast **is one of my favorite animated Disney movies, and since it's coming to Disney Blu-ray and DVD on October 5 [for Blu-Ray] and November 23 [for the standard DVD], I decided that it would be great to finally make this long-time idea of mine into this brand-new, song-filled, romantic, and tragic tale based on one of the greatest Walt Disney films, so enjoy... and don't forget to review after!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Beauty and the Beast, _**its songs, and related characters are owned by the Walt Disney Company.**

_**Chapter 1: The Bad Beginning**_

On a dark and stormy night, inside a grand and beautiful castle, located in the Black Forest, in Seattle, a 20-year-old man was sitting in his tall, comfortable chair, in the castle's den, and he was staring at the fire-place, which held bright, warm, and burning red-orange-yellow flames.

"Master?" The man turned around, and he saw his faithful, kind-hearted but rebellious maître d', who was named Lumière. "Is everything all right?"

The young man shook his head. "No, Lumière, there is no problem... but do me a favor, and get out of my sight!"

While Lumière ran away as fast as lightning, the troubled man put his head in his hands, and said, "Oh, thou Heavenly Father, why am I in such pain?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The man got out of his chair, walked toward the front doors, and he opened the right one, seeing an elderly, frail-looking beggar woman, who asked, "Please, sir, can I find shelter in this warm place for the night?"

The man frowned. and he said, "Nothing doing, you pathetic waste... I've got enough problems of my own to deal with."

"Like what?" asked the curious woman.

"Like when I let the love of my life believe that I was **dead**," growled the man. "Now, get out and away from this place!"

The enraged man was about to slam the door when the woman suddenly pulled an object from her coat pocket. It was a beautiful rose! "Please, sir, in exchange for this flower, may I please stay here for the night?"

The man frowned, and he said, "Listen here, woman, I want you out of my sight, and take your pretty rose with you!"

He slammed the door in her face, and began to walk back to his chair...

Suddenly, the man fell to the floor, feeling tortured with pain, and when he turned around, he saw the beggar woman, who majestically transformed into a beautiful and dazzling enchantress!

When he gazed upon the woman, the young man said, "Oh, please, forgive me... I didn't know that you were..."

The magical woman held up her hand, silencing him, and she said, "You don't have a heart anymore... therefore, you are unable to love, and you can never **be **loved."

The man cried, "No, wait, I **do** have a heart! I've loved-"

"-a girl that still thinks that you no longer exist in this life." said the woman.

Then, the enchantress waved her wand over his head, saying, "As punishment for being unable to love, I will place an enchanted curse on this castle, which will affect your servants and **you**."

When the enchantress waved her wand again, going away, the young man started to feel horrible. "No… oh, God, NO!"

As the castle became transformed, all of his servants were transformed into furniture and other household items.

The enchantress left him a magic mirror that would enable him to view faraway events, and she gave him the rose, which would bloom until his 25th birthday. He needed to love a woman and be loved in return before all the rose's petals had fallen off, or he would remain a Beast forever.

As time passed, the man began to feel less hopeful of finding that one woman, so after his 24th birthday, the changed human being went into the West Wing, ripped the tall portrait of his 18-year-old self with his long-lost love, and he began to feel pain and anger, while the rose (which already had a few petals on the ground) continued to bloom brighter and become more and more beautiful.

With his next birthday only a single year away, the cursed and hurt man began to feel more horrible and more hopeless… because what beautiful and loving woman could ever love a Beast?


	2. Bonjour, Carly!

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 2: Bonjour, Carly!_

In the large French village, which was miles from the Black Forest, 24-year-old Carly Shay was leaving her house, with a basket full of books that was held by her right hand, and she was heading to the library that was in the nearby town.

_Little town it's a quiet village._

_Everyday like the one before._

_Little town full of little people, waking up to say..._

When she entered the town, everyone came out, and it started to be full of energy and happiness.

_[Townsfolk:] Bonjour!  
__Bonjour!  
__Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

As she made her way to the library, Carly began to talk with some of the other townspeople, who called her "Belle" sometimes because she was one of the most beautiful women that lived in the village.

_[Carly:] There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Ev'ry morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town_

_(speaking:)_

_[Baker:] Good Morning, Belle!_

_[Carly:] 'Morning, Monsieur._

_[Baker:] Where are you off to?_

_[Carly:] The bookshop. _

_I just finished the most wonderful story _

_about a __beanstalk and an ogre and a -_

_[Baker:] That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!_

Leaving the baker, Carly continued to the library, reading one of the books on the way, not noticing the other people talk about her.

_[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes that girl is strange, no_

_question_

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

_Never part of any crowd_

_'Cause her head's up on some cloud_

_No denying she's a funny girl that Belle_

_[Man I:] Bonjour _

_[Woman I:] Good day_

_[Man I:] How is your family?_

_[Woman II:] Bonjour _

_[Man II:] Good day_

_[Woman II:] How is your wife?_

_[Woman III:] I need six eggs_

_[Man III:] That's too expensive_

_[Carly:] There must be more than this provincial life!_

A few minutes later, Carly finally entered the medium-sized bookstore/library, where she met the store's eccentric owner.

_(speaking:)_

_ [Bookseller:] Ah, Carly!_

_[Carly:] Good Morning. I've come to return the book __I borrowed._

_[Bookseller:] Finished already?_

_[Carly:] Oh, I couldn't put it down. _

_Have you got anything new?_

_[Bookseller:] Ha Ha! Not since yesterday._

_[Carly:] That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!_

_[Bookseller:] That one? But you've read it twice!_

_[Carly:] Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring _

_swordfights, magic_

_spells, a prince in disguise -_

_[Bookseller:] If you like it all that much, it's yours!_

_[Carly:] But sir!_

_[Bookseller:] I insist._

_[Carly:] Well, thank you. Thank you very much!_

The beautiful woman left the bookstore, and made her way back up to her home, while the townsfolk talked about her.

[_Townsfolk:] Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar_

_I wonder if she's feeling well_

_With a dreamy far-off look_

_And her nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_

She stopped at the fountain, where bunches of sheep were at, and they all gathered around Carly.

[_Carly:] Oh, isn't this amazing?_

_It's my favorite part because you'll see_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming_

_But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three_

_[Woman:] Now it's no wonder that her nickname means "beauty"_

_Her looks have got no parallel_

_[Shopkeeper:] But behind that fair facade_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd_

_Very different from the rest of us_

_[Townsfolk:] She's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle_

As Carly walked on, she passed by Maurice LeFou, who picked up a giant, dead eagle that had fallen to the floor. He ran over to his friend, the highly egotistical hunter named Griffin J. Gaston, who was popular in the village, and was also head-over-heels for Carly.

_(speaking:)_

_ [LeFou:] Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Griffin! You're the_  
_greatest hunter_  
_in the whole world!_  
_[Griffin:] I know._  
_[LeFou:] No beast alive stands a chance against you. _

_Ha ha ha!_  
_And no girl,_  
_for that matter._  
_[Griffin:] It's true, LeFou. _  
_And I've got my sights set on that one._  
_[LeFou:] Who? The sculptor's sister?_  
_[Griffin:] She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry._  
_[LeFou:] But she's - _  
_[Griffin:] The most beautiful girl in town._  
_[LeFou:] I know, but -_  
_[Griffin:] That makes her the best. _  
_And don't I deserve the best?_  
_[LeFou:] Well, of course! I mean you do, but -_

_(singing:)_

_[Griffin:] Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_  
_I said she's gorgeous and I fell_  
_Here in town there's only she_  
_Who is beautiful as me_  
_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle_

The muscular, handsome, and strong hunter followed after Carly, who was able to dodge things that could damage her while she read her book, and the other townspeople were talking about her, while three beautiful maidens talked about Griffin.

When Maurice saw the three beautiful woman, he tried to talk to them, but his plan ended up with him landing in a nearby puddle of water.

_[Bimbettes:] Look there he goes_  
_Isn't he dreamy?_  
_Monsieur Gaston_  
_Oh he's so cute_  
_Be still my heart_  
_I'm hardly breathing_  
_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute_

Griffin continued trying to make her way toward Carly, but all of the people were making his journey longer, so he tried to think of a quicker way to get to his "future wife".

_[Man I:] Bonjour! _  
_[Griffin:] Pardon_  
_[Man II:] Good day _  
_[Man III:] Mais oui!_  
_[Matron:] You call this bacon?_  
_[Woman I:] What lovely grapes!_  
_[Man IV:] Some cheese _  
_[Woman II:] Ten yards_  
_[Man IV:] one pound_  
_[Griffin:] 'scuse me!_  
_[Cheese merchant:] I'll get the knife _  
_[Griffin:] Please let me _  
_through!_  
_[Woman I:] This bread - _  
_[Man V:] Those fish -_  
_[Woman I:] it's stale! _  
_[Man V:] they smell!_  
_[Baker:] Madame's mistaken._  
_[Carly:] There must be more than this provincial life!_  
_[Griffin:] Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!_

_[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes a girl  
who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Belle!_

When Carly heard someone call out her nickname, she turned around, but all of the townspeople were doing their everyday activites... while the bad-boy hunter (who had climbed over the roofs) was making her way to Carly.


	3. Griffin and Carly

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 2: Griffin and Carly_

The beautiful woman turned her attention back to her book, but then, she stopped when Griffin appeared in front of her.

"Greetings, Carly!" said Griffin. "How are you this fine day?"

"Uh, hello, _Gaston_," said Carly, who only thought of her former boyfriend (when they were teenagers) as a friend.

Griffin looked at Carly's book, and looked through the pages. "How can you _read _this? There aren't even any pictures!"

Carly chuckled, and said, "Well, I use my imagination to illustrate the book for me, in my mind… by the way, nice 'eagle' that you shot down earlier."

The hunter grinned, and said, "Thank you, Carly."

He gave her back the book, and said, "You know, Shay, I think it's time for you to get out of books, and settle down… I would **really **be honored if you came to my house so we could get to know each other better."

Carly blushed, and she said, "Oh, that's… great, Griffin, but I have to watch over my house while my brother is gone."

"_What?_" laughed Maurice LeFou, the bumbling sidekick of Griffin, and said, "That crazy old man? Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The hunter began to laugh, but when an angry Carly said, "Don't talk about my brother that way!"

"Yeah," accused Gaston, frowning at his sidekick. "Don't talk about her brother that way!"

He bonked his fist on LeFou's head, and the dizzy man could see tiny eagles flying in a circle around his head.

"My brother is **not **crazy," said Carly. "He's a genius!"

Suddenly, there was a big explosion that came from Carly's house nearby, and the three of them saw a lot of black smoke!

As she ran toward her home, Maurice continued to laugh, but the hunter bonked his sidekick's head again, picked him up by the collar, and said, "Mark my words, LeFou… I **will **get Carly as my wife, and **_nothing _**will stand in my way!"

Griffin threw Maurice into a nearby pond, and as the hunter walked away, LeFou scoffed. "Heh, good luck, hothead!"


	4. Spencer's Invention

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 4: Spencer's Invention_

When Carly reached the house, the smoke had almost gone away, but the remainder of it was coming from the underground cellar.

She opened the doors, and the rest of the smoke came out, making Carly close her eyes and cough.

After the smoke finally cleared, she opened her eyes, and she entered the cellar, seeing her older and eccentric brother, Spencer, with a trashcan over his body!

"Carly, help me!" shouted Spencer, and Carly ran over to him, lifting it off his body, and when she finished, the sculptor/artist/inventor had his face full of soot.

"Well, at least you hair's still the same way as before when Gibby's grandfather cut it," said Carly.

Spencer smirked, and after cleaning his face with a towel, the 32-year-old man said, "Ha, ha, very funny…"

He looked at his latest contraption, which was a large machine that was supposed to make a long, wooden branch into firewood.

"This wretched machine will **never **be ready in time for the fair," cried Spencer. "How can it be fixed in two hours?"

Carly hugged her older brother, and said, "You can do it, Spencer… I know you can!"

Feeling a little better, Spencer got right back to work on fixing it.

Like a mechanic fixing a car, he slid underneath the machine, and asked, "How was your day, Carls?"

"It was okay," said Carly. "Even though I didn't see…"

When she stopped, Spencer said, "Look, sis, I **know **that Freddie left Bushwell to find out about his ancestor's castle, but the two of you were, like, 17-years-old back then.

"If he was… well, both you and him are twenty-four-years old by now, but we haven't seen him, and Sam told us that before she and Shane went to their Las Vegas honeymoon that this was the village that was near the place where Freddie was.

"But we've seen no sign of him, and…"

Carly frowned sadly, and said, "I know, Spencer… but Freddie was my true love. I don't know if I can find another."

"What about that _Gaston… _I mean, uh, Griffin fellow?" asked Spencer, who was putting the finishing touches to his machine.

"Yeah, he's a good friend," admitted Carly. "He's also hard-headed, stubborn, and self-absorbed… oh, Spencer, he's not the one for me."

While Spencer fixed the machine, Carly sat in a chair, and she began to remember the last conversation that she had with him…

_"Carly, I'm sorry, but… this could be a great deal for me!"_

_"What about _iCarly_? School? **Us**__?"_

_(sigh) "Don't worry, Carly, I'll be fine, like always!"_

_"Yeah, but I won't be **with**__ you, like always…"_

_The 17-year-old teenage boy looked straight into his girlfriend's eyes, and he gently gave her a romantic, passionate kiss._

_When Freddie finished, Carly gave him a big smile._

_"Whenever you feel sad, just remember that kiss…"_

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_(Silence)_

_"I give you my **word**__, Carly, that we'll meet again…"_

_Freddie kissed the 17-year-old teenage girl again. "I love you, Carly Shay…"_

_"I love you, too, Freddie Benson." Carly kissed her boyfriend, and after hugging him good-bye, she watched Freddie take a taxi._

_Then, the yellow vehicle took off into the distance, while Carly put her fingers on her lips that Freddie had kissed…_

_"I give you my **word**__, Carly, that we'll meet again…"_

When her flashback ended, Carly joined Spencer, who had finished his work on the machine. "All right, let's see if this piece of junk works now."

Spencer pulled the "on" lever, and the machine came to life, starting to chop the long pieces of wood.

When a piece flew over their heads, it was made **perfectly**, and soon, there was a pyramid-shaped pile of firewood!

"It works?" said Spencer, who was surprised.

"It works, Spencer," cried Carly. "You fixed it!"

Spencer grinned, and he turned to his little sister. "Well, _Belle, _I'm off to the fair!"

Then, a piece of wood accidentally hit Spencer's head, and he fell to the floor.

A few hours later, at 4:15pm, a well-groomed Spencer was riding their horse, Philippe, to the Inventor's Fair, with a cart holding the machine that was attached to the back straps on Philippe.

"Goodbye, Spencer," called out Carly, who was standing near the front door. "And good luck!"

Spencer waved at Carly, and said, "Good-bye, _Belle_… oh, and take care while I'm gone."

The eccentric inventor continued on his journey to the fair, which was held a few miles away… and he was also coming closer to the Black Forest, where there were sounds of an angry but heartbroken beast roaring in pain.


	5. Getting Lost

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 5: Getting Lost_

At 4:31pm, Spencer was halfway to the place where the fair was held at, but when Philippe stopped, Spencer saw that he'd reached a spot where there were only two paths.

"Which way, Philippe?" asked Spencer.

The young but strong horse looked from the dark, terrifying, and spooky path to the regular, sunny, and bright path.

Philippe headed right, going to the sunny path, but Spencer tugged on his straps, and made him walk down the dark path. "No, let's go this way..."

The horse looked at the scary path, and he continued going the other way, but Spencer made him go the other way. "**This **way, Philippe, we'll get there in no time!"

As Spencer went down the path to the Black Forest, Philippe sadly took one last look at the other path...

When time quickly passed by, Spencer couldn't even see the rays of the sun anymore. "Maybe we should head back."

Phillipe nodded, but then, they heard a growling noise, and Spencer held up his lantern. "Hello?"

His answers were the sounds of many wolves howling, and in a few seconds, Spencer and his horse saw grey-haired, ferocious, and snarling wolves!

The horse tried to run away, but when one of them bit his left front-leg, he kicked the animal off as hard as he could, and took off at full speed, making SPencer fall to the floor.

The cart that held the machine became unatttached to Philippe, and the scared horse ran away from the forest, while Spencer got back up, and he continued to walk forward, using his lantern for light.

Then, when he turned back after walking a few feet, he saw a really big wolf, who looked like he was the leader... and like he didn't want Spencer in the forest!

The alpha wolf and his pack began to chase Spencer, who ran away as fast as he could, and it wasn't until two minutes later that he saw a tall, black gate that was opened.

Using all of his energy, Spencer ran to the gate, entered the place, and when he closed the gate, the wolves continued to howl and claw at him, but neither of them tried to go over the gate, as if they were terrified of something.

Spencer looked in front of him, seeing a tall and majestic castle, and he walked up the steps, opening the tall, large doors, and entered the castle.


	6. A Place to Stay

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 6: A Place to Stay_

When Spencer entered the castle, a candelabra and a miniature grandfather clock, standing on a table nearby, opened their eyes, and saw the cold but scared man.

"Not a **word**, Lumière, not a single word" whispered the clock.

"Oh, have a heart, Cogsworth!" said the candelabra, but when the worried clock covered his mouth, the candelabra smirked, and he used his left candle-stick hand to light up the bottom of the clock, which yelled out in pain and blew on his hand.

"Oh, of course, _monsieur, _you are welcome here!" said Lumière.

Spencer jumped in surprise, making him drop the lantern, which rolled away into the darkness.

"Who's there?" asked the scared inventor. "Hello?"

He got hold of the candelabra, and as light began to surround the castle, Lumière tapped the man's head softly, and said, "Up here, sir."

Spencer looked at the object, and when he waved at the artist, Spencer dropped him to the floor.

After landing, Lumière got up, blew fire back into his head and arms, and said, "There is no need to be frightened, sir, you're safe… welcome to the castle!"

Spencer put him back on the table, but that's when Cogsworth said, "That's about enough, Lumière... if the Master hears of this-"

The inventor gently picked up Cogsworth, opening the front panel, and he began to poke his finger inside the clock's body.

"Oh, ho, ho, stop," laughed Cogsworth. "That tickles!"

When Cogsworth snapped it shut, Spencer looked at his red finger, and said, "Ow... what's your name?"

"Cogsworth," said the stern clock. "Now, sir, you need to..."

His words were cut short when a table ran over him, and Lumière guided the man to the den, where the table was headed.

"Tea, sir?" asked Mrs. Potts, who was a kind and gentle but (sometimes) stern teapot. "You seem very cold!"

Spencer nodded, but Cogsworth said, "No tea… **NO TEA**!"

As Lumière had Spencer sit in the chair, Mrs. Potts said, "Don't be so cruel, Cogsworth… I won't let the poor man die of a cold!"

Cogsworth rolled his eyes, but when he saw what the stranger was sitting in, and that his legs were on Sultan (the castle's pet dog that was turned into a footstool), he said, "Oh, no, not the Master's chair…"

Up above, on the 2nd story, a person watched the clock run over to them, warning them to keep their voices down.

The person growled, and he began to head down the lower staircase, while Lumière lit the fire in the fireplace, and Mrs. Potts poured some warm and sweet lemon iced tea into a teacup. "There you are, sir… enjoy!"

"Thank you, kind woman!" said Spencer, and he began to drink the soothing tea, feeling a lot better.

"Ha, ha… his mustache tickles, Mama!"

Spencer looked at the teacup, which was actually a transformed little boy, and said, "Oh, hello, there, little fellow, what's your name?"

"Chip!" said the little teacup. "Watch me do this!"

Chip held his nose, and the tea began to make bubbles from the tea, making Spencer laugh, but Mrs. Potts said, "Now, now, Chip, behave, and please don't spoil the man's tea."

The little teacup stopped, and said, "Oops… sorry!"

Lumière put a warm blanket around him, and Spencer began to feel a lot better. "Thanks, Mr. Lumière, sir…"

Suddenly, the doors closed, and the wind from it made the blazing fire quickly turn into nothing.

"Oh, dear," said Mrs. Potts, while Chip was hiding behind her, and Lumière was shaking a little bit with fear.

Spencer turned around, in the chair, and he found himself face-to-face with a tall, muscular, and towering creature!

"What are you **doing **in _here_?" asked the Beast, while Spencer got out of the comfortable chair.

Lumière said, "Uh, Master… he was almost dying of cold outside, so I…"

The Beast roared at his servant, who watched his candlesticks go out, and he smirked.

Cogsworth, who had been hiding, came out from under the couch, and said, "Pardon me, Master, but I just want to say… it was all Lumière's fault! I tried to tell him…"

When his master roared at him, Cogsworth quickly went back under the carpet, and the Beast turned back to face Spencer, who was staring at him a little. "I was… uh… please, they…"

"So…" growled the creature. "You've come to stare at **the Beast, _have you?_**"

"N-n-no!" cried Spencer, terrified. "I just needed a place to stay!"

The Beast growled, and he said, "_I'll give you a place to stay!_"

He grabbed Spencer by the collar, and he took him to the dungeons, while Lumière and Mrs. Potts (and Chip, plus Sultan) became sad.

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review! :-)**


	7. A Muddy Proposal

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 7: A Muddy Surprise_

The next day, back at Carly's house, the scheming hunter was outside her place, with Maurice and the rest of his friends, including the three beautiful maidens, plus a wedding band, because he was about to ask for her hand in marriage.

"Now, listen, Maurice," said Griffin. "When I come out, you have the band play the song, all right?"

"No problem, Gaston!" replied LeFou, who wasn't sour anymore about being thrown yesterday in the pond.

Dressed in his best suit, Griffin walked up the steps to her house, and knocked on the door.

Inside, Carly was talking to Sam Puckett, her BFF, who was staying in Las Vegas, at Caesar's Palace, with her husband, Shane, for their honeymoon.

"Sam, please tell me you didn't hurt Criss Angel!" cried Carly. "Huh? Oh, good… tell Shane I said hi, okay? Love you, too… [Doorbell rings] I got to go, Sam, call you later. Okay, bye!"

Hanging up, Carly looked through the peephole on her front door, and when he saw Griffin with a flashy, wide, and crooked smile, she rolled her eyes, but became happy quickly, and she opened the door to let him inside.

"Hello, Griffin," said Carly. "I'm sorry I didn't get to visit your house yesterday… are you all right?"

"Never better, _Belle_!" said Griffin. "You know, I can see why you got that nickname…"

Carly chuckled, and she sat on the couch. "I'd say the same thing about **you**, _Gaston_"

The hunter smiled, and said, "You know, Carly, what I said yesterday made me think… you do need to settle down."

"Oh?" Carly looked at him, crossing her arms. "Well, then, uh… whom would I settle down with, Griffin?"

Griffin came closer to her, and said, "Why, that would be… me!"

Outside, LeFou waited for the signal… and after a few minutes, the door opened, and Maurice had the band play the song, being an orchestra leader.

Maurice turned around, but when he saw his friend in the mud-filled pond, pushing away a pig in a rude way, he had the band stop at once, and the man ran over to Griffin, who looked absolutely **furious**!

"So, uh, what did your bride say?" asked LeFou, lifting his friend's wet, dripping hair so he could see his eyes.

Griffin grabbed LeFou's neck, lifted him up in the air, and said, "When that girl realizes that **I'm **the one for her, LeFou, I'll definitely be back!"

Furious, the hunter dropped Maurice into the pond, and as he walked away, Maurice looked at the pig that Griffin had been rude to, and said, "**Touchy!**"

The pig agreed, and as the others went away, Griffin went back home, getting more angrier every second.


	8. Bonjour, Carly! The Reprise

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 8: Bonjour, Carly! (Reprise)_

A few minutes later, Carly came outside, and was glad to see that Griffin had left the house.

"Is he gone?" asked Carly, now wearing a navy blue coat, and she began to leave the house. "Oh, can you imagine?

"He asked me to marry him! **Me**, the wife of that boorish, _brainless…_"

_"Madame Gaston!"  
_

_Can't you just see it?_

_"Madame Gaston!"_

_His "little wife", ugh!_

_No sir! Not me!_

_I guarantee it_

_I want much more than this provincial life!_

Running to the grassy hills, as the wind blew, Carly began to imagine a different life that she wanted.

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

_I want it more than I can tell_

_And for once it might be grand_

_To have someone understand_

_I want so much more than they've got planned_

Carly continued to dream about her life as one of the characters in her books, and she would have stayed in "dream-mode" had it not been for what happened next…

The young woman looked behind her, and she saw Philippe, who looked very frightened.

"Philippe!" Carly held the stallion's neck, and then, something popped in her head. "Where's Spencer?"

The horse mad a sad noise, and Carly got on the stallion, saying, "Take me to him, Philippe!"

Feeling more better with Carly riding her, Philippe headed back as fast as possible the way he came, going back to the Black Forest, where (from his bedroom) the Beast became curious after seeing the beautiful girl approach the castle.

"_Is she the one?_" thought the Beast.


	9. Carly Meets The Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 9: Carly meets the Beast_

Inside the Beast's castle, Lumière was flirting with Fifi the feather duster, who also had a crush on him.

Suddenly, the door opened, and what Lumière saw made him drop Fifi to the floor. "Sacré bleu!"

In another part of the castle, Mrs. Potts' son, Chip, appeared out of nowhere, and said, "Mama! Mama! There's a girl in the castle!"

She frowned, and said, "Now, Chip, I won't have you making up silly stories."

"But there **is **one, Mama!" pleaded Chip.

"Now, now, take your bath," said Mrs. Potts, and she put her son into the metal bucket that was full of water and soap.

Suddenly, Fifi came toward her, and said, "Oh, Mrs. Potts, there's a lady in the castle!"

Chip popped out from the water, and grinned at his mother. "See? I told ya…"

Meanwhile, Carly was searching for Spencer, while Lumière was getting lost in her beauty.

"Who is **she**?" asked Cogsworth, who was next to him, and was surprised to see a pretty woman in the castle.

"She's the one!" cried Lumière, who was getting excited. "The one to break the spell!"

Lumière ran/hopped quickly to the door that led to the dungeons, and he whistled loudly.

Carly turned around, and she saw a door opened, with light coming from far inside. "Spencer?"

Inside the dungeon, Lumière saw Carly enter, so he closed his eyes, and when she reached the spot where the candelabra was, she held him in his right hand, providing light, and she began to walk down the long path of the dungeons… while Lumière tried real hard to not open his eyes to gaze upon Carly's beautiful face.

After a few minutes, Carly saw a light shining on one of the doors, and she saw his prisoner's face, which made her run over to him. "Spencer!"

Her older brother smiled when he saw Carly, but then, he said, "Carly, you need to leave…"

"No, I won't leave you here!" cried Carly. "What person locked you in here?"

"That would be **me…**" The young woman turned around, and she saw the shape of a tall man. "Who are you?"

"I'm his young sister, Carly," answered the beautiful girl. "Oh, please, sir, don't leave him in here!"

The Beast, who was hidden in the shadows, said, "He is imprisoned because he trespassed into my home."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"I… I don't know," admitted the Beast. "I certainly won't kill him, if that's what you mean…"

Spencer looked at Carly, and said, "Don't worry about me, Carls... I'll be fine in here!"

Carly looked from the stranger to her brother, then back to the stranger, who was about to leave, but he turned back around when she said, "Wait... let me take his place!"

The Beast, surprised at her kindness, said, "You... you would do that?"

She nodded, and the Beast began to remember the things that his 1st love did for him.

His thoughts didn't last long, though, because the Beast said, "If you stay... then you can **not **leave the castle at all."

"_No, Carly_!" cried Spencer. "Don't worry about me..."

The young woman looked at the stranger, and said, "All right... I'll stay here."

"It's a deal..." said the Beast, who looked closely at Carly because she reminded him of the love that he once had long ago...

The beautiful lady noticed his staring, and she said, "Come into the light..."

When Carly saw all of the Beast, she gasped, and began to cry. The creature opened Spencer's door, and the inventor held her in his arms, saying, "No, Carly, don't do this!"

"Time for you to go!" growled the Beast, who grabbed the man's collar, and he began to leave the castle, dragging her older brother behind her.

"No, wait!" called out Carly, who wanted to tell him good-bye, but Spencer was already gone.

Outside, the Beast threw him inside a magical dark carriage, and said, "Take him to the village!"

As he went back in the castle, the carriage came to life, and began walking to the path toward the village, with Spencer calling out for help and for Carly.


	10. Staying at the Castle

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 10: Staying at the Castle_

When the Beast entered the room where Spencer had been, he found Carly at the window, crying after seeing the carriage leave back to the village.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to him," sobbed Carly. "I may never see him again...

"I didn't even get to say goodbye!" As she went on crying, the Beast (who felt like he'd known her a long time) began to feel horrible at what pain he'd given her.

Lumière appeared behind him, and said, "Master, please... she lost her brother... make her feel right at home."

The Beast nodded, and after picking him up, he said, "Uh, if you don't mind, I would... like to show you to your room."

"My room?" asked Carly, now confused. "B-But I thought..."

"Well, do you want to stay in the dungeon forever?" asked the Beast.

Carly shook her head, and after he told her to follow him, he began to lead her away from the dungeon, and up to the North Wing, where her new bedroom would be at.

As they walked, the Beast looked at Carly, who had her eyes closed, and saw a single tear fall down the beautiful girl's cheek.

"Master..." whispered Lumière.

"Huh?"

"Go on..." edged on the eager candelabra.

The Beast sighed, and he said, "Carly?"

She looked up at him, a little surprised, and he said, "This castle is your home now... you can go to any part of it that you'd like to... _except _the West Wing."

Carly asked, "What's in the West...?"

"**It's forbidden**!" shouted the Beast, and when Lumière shook his head, he said, "Uh... it's too hurtful for you to be in there."

When they stopped at a door, the Beast opened it for her, and Carly entered, with the bedroom seeming a little like the one she used to have at Bushwell Plaza.

"This is your new room..." said the Beast.

Lumière said, "Oh, invite her to dinner, Master!"

The Beast looked at Carly, and said, "When you, er, finish getting comfortable, I will see you at dinner... _that's not a request!_"

He slammed the door, and Carly leaned against it, slowly falling down to the ground as she cried.

* * *

After waking up from her tearful nap, Carly wiped away her last remaining tears, and was about to talk to herself when she heard someone say, "Are you all right now?"

Carly turned around, and she saw that her wardrobe was talking like a human!

"Oh, it's going to be fine, child" comforted the female wardrobe. "You are going to have a wonderful time here soon... hey, why don't we get you a dress for dinner tonight?"

She opened her doors, and Carly was surprised to see a few flies come out!

"Oops..." chuckled Wardrobe, and Carly began to smile. "It's been a while... so, how about this little number, Miss Carly?"

To her surprise, Carly said, "No, thanks... I'm not going to dinner."

Wardrobe gasped. "Oh, but you must... the Master will be so disappointed!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Carly saw a miniature grandfather or mantle clock enter the room. "Ahem! Dinner... is served!"

* * *

Inside the kitchen, the Beast paced as he waited for Carly to come. "Where is she?"

Lumière and Mrs. Potts looked at each other with a worried look. If the Beast didn't learn to control his temper, he would scare off the beautiful woman.

"Master, don't worry, she will be here!" replied Lumière. "When she _does _come down, remember this: treat her kindly..."

"Also, you must make her feel welcome," added Mrs. Potts, and the Beast nodded his head.

"You must be the firm person," said Lumière.

"But be kind and gentle," replied Mrs. Potts.

"Use your manners"

"Eat like a gentleman, and..."

When the Beast groaned, they both said, "You must control your temper!"

Then, the kitchen door opened, and the Beast became excited, but when he saw a chuckling Cogsworth, he groaned again, and said, "**_Well_**?"

Cogsworth began to chuckle in a nervous way. "Uh, well, I told her about dinner, and she... uh, in a gentle way... (gulp)... she's not coming."

"**WHAT?**" The Beast stormed through the closed North Wing doors, jumping and running to Carly's room, while the three enchanted objects raced after him.

The furious man pounded on her door, and cried, "_I thought I told you to come down for dinner_!"

"I'm not hungry," said Carly, but her voice sounded more bolder and angrier than before.

"You'd better get down here, or I'll..." shouted the Beast. "**I'll break down the door!**"

"Master?" The Beast turned to look at Lumière. "This isn't a good time to yell... be _kind and gentle _with her."

He sighed, and looked back at Carly's door. "I'm sorry for shouting, Carly... will you come down to dinner now?"

"No!" exclaimed Carly. "I told you that I wasn't hungry!"

The Beast glared at Lumière, so Mrs. Potts said, "Master, please, do a little better than that."

"But she's being so **difficult**!" pointed out the Beast.

Mrs. Potts said, "Well, sir, that temper is absolutely not helping at all."

"Tell her that you'd feel pleased," suggested Cogsworth.

The Beast took a deep breath, and said, "It would give me great pleasure... if you'd join me for dinner."

"Please?" added Lumière

"_Please?_" said the Beast, but when she refused, he couldn't take it anymore, so he yelled, "Fine... then, go ahead and **starve!**"

Turning to his servants, he said, "If she doesn't eat with **me**, then she doesn't eat at **_all_**!"

He ran away, while Lumière, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth sadly walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

In the West Wing, the Beast began to pace again. "Why is she being like this?"

He grabbed the enchanted mirror, and said, "Show me the girl!"

Sparks of electricity surged around the mirror, and instead of his reflection, the Beast saw Carly, crying again, with Wardrobe trying to comfort her.

"Oh, he's much better once you get to know him, Carly," said the enchanted object. "Why don't you give him another chance?"

The Beast became sad when she said to Wardrobe, "I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to do **anything **with him..."

Putting the mirror back down on the table, the Beast said, "It's no use... I'll be like this forever."

The magnificent rose, which was covered by a glass capsule, was still blooming, but a group of petals were below the rose, and a new one fell down to join the others.


	11. Be Our Guest

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 11: Be Our Guest_

A few minutes later, the door to Carly's room opened, and the beautiful woman began to leave, heading to the kitchen, where Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Chip were thinking about Carly and the Beast.

"Why won't he be gentle?" sighed the sad teapot.

The clock shrugged, and nearby, the stove said, "What **nonsense**... the man made me use all of my skills for the girl, and now, I have to get rid of it all!"

"Well, if the Master doesn't warm up his heart to her," said Mrs. Potts. "Then, we'll stay like this forever..."

Meanwhile, Lumière was humming a French love song, but then, he saw the beautiful girl looking around!

Cogsworth, who was still in the kitchen with Mrs. Potts, saw Carly enter with Lumière, who said, "_Enchante, mademoiselle... _my name is Lumière!"

As he began kissing Carly's hand, the young woman began to blush, but then, a jealous Cogsworth pushed him away.

"My name is Cogsworth," said the clock, and he gave her a bow, making Lumière roll his eyes.

"How do you do?" Carly patted the clock's head, and Cogsworth began to blush, making Lumière chuckle.

Mrs. Potts and Chip appeared, introducing themselves, as well, and the kind teapot asked, "Is everything all right, child?"

Carly nodded, and she put her hand on her stomach. "I'n a little hungry."

Mrs. Potts told the enchanted kitchen objects that she was hungry, and they all came to life, preparing the food, but Cogsworth said, "Keep your voices down... if the Master hears of this, it'll be our heads!"

"Oh, come now!" scolded the teapot. "I will not have the child die of hunger because of his temper..."

Lumière put an arm around his shoulder, saying, "Yes, Cogsworth, she's not a prisoner... she is our guest!"

As Carly walked into the Dining Room, Lumière and Cogsworth began to follow her, but then, the candelabra said, "Ah, but what is dinner without a little music?"

Lumière slammed the door closed against Cogsworth, who flew high into the air, landing in a pan of gooey, sticky pie mix. "_Music?_"

In the Dining Room, as Carly sat down in a magic chair that put a napkin around her waist, Lumière was putting on a wonderful dinner-and-a-show for her.

_[Lumiere:] _  
_Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride_  
_and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight._  
_And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a_  
_chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!_

_Be our guest_  
_Be our guest_  
_Put our service to the test_  
_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_  
_And we provide the rest_

Also, the food (carried by other enchanted objects) was being brought to Carly, who tried some of them but was also watching the "show" with astounding eyes.

_Soup du jour_  
_Hot hors d'oeuvres hy, we only live to serve_  
_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_  
_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_  
_They can sing_  
_They can dance_  
_After all, Miss, this is France_  
_And a dinner here is never second best_  
_Go on, unfold your menu_  
_Take a glance and then you'll_  
_Be our guest_  
_Oui, our guest_  
_Be our guest_

As more foods were brought out, Lumière lighted one of the pies on fire, which was the one that Cogsworth popped out of, and he had black soot over his body, collapsing back into the pie.

_Beef ragout_  
_Cheese souffle_  
_Pie and pudding "en flambe"_  
_We'll prepare and serve with flair_  
_A culinary cabaret_  
_You're alone_  
_And you're scared_  
_But the banquet's all prepared_  
_No one's gloomy or complaining_  
_While the flatware's entertaining_  
_We tell jokes_  
_I do tricks_  
_With my fellow candlesticks_

_[Mugs:] _  
_And it's all in perfect taste_  
_That you can bet_

_[All:] _  
_Come on and lift your glass_  
_You've won your own free pass_  
_To be out guest_

_[Lumiere:] _  
_If you're stressed_  
_It's fine dining we suggest_

_[All:] _  
_Be our guest_  
_Be our guest_  
_Be our guest_

Cogsworth tried to make the objects and Lumière stop, but the clock was unsuccesful, and he ended up being flown away from a red Jell-O mold!

_[Lumiere:] _  
_Life is so unnerving_  
_For a servat who's not serving_  
_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_  
_Ah, those good old days when we were useful_  
_Suddenly those good old days are gone_  
_Ten years we've been rusting_  
_Needing so much more than dusting_  
_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills_  
_Most days we just lay around the castle_  
_Flabby, fat and lazy_  
_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

In the kitchen, Mrs. Potts was helping out with the food, and then, she came to the Dining Room, with Carly drinking some raspberry iced tea out of Chip, while Lumière finished his magical show for the beautiful girl.

_[Mrs Potts:] _  
_It's a guest_  
_It's a guest_  
_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed_  
_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_  
_I've had the napkins freshly pressed_  
_With dessert_  
_She'll want tea_  
_And my dear that's fine with me_  
_While the cups do their soft shoeing_  
_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_  
_I'll get warm_  
_Piping hot_  
_Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_  
_Clean it up! We want the company impressed_  
_We've got a lot to do_  
_Is it one lump or two_  
_For you, our guest?_

_[Chorus:] _  
_She's our guest_

_[Mrs Potts:] _  
_She's our guest_

_[Chorus:] _  
_She's our guest_

_Be our guest_  
_Be our guest_  
_Our command is your request_  
_It's ten years since we had anybody here_  
_And we're obsessed_  
_With your meal_  
_With your ease_  
_Yes, indeed, we aim to please_  
_While the candlelight's still glowing_  
_Let us help you_  
_We'll keep going_

_[Lumière and Chorus:]  
Course by course_  
_One by one_  
_'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_  
_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_  
_Tonight you'll prop your feet up_  
_But for now, let's eat up_  
_Be our guest_  
_Be our guest_  
_Be our guest_  
_Please, be our guest_  
_One by one_  
_'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_  
_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_  
_Tonight you'll prop your feet up_  
_But for now, let's eat up_

Cogsworth saw how much fun that his friends were having, and he smiled, joining the musical show...  
_Be our guest_  
_Be our guest_  
_Be our guest_  
_Please, be our guest!_

**Author's Note: Please read and review all of the chapters! Your guys' reviews help me write more stories for you all! Review, review, review! :-)**


	12. Exploring the Castle

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 11: Exploring the Castle_

When the show was over, Carly clapped her hands, and said, "Bravo! That was amazing!"

"Yes, yes, yes, good show," replied Cogsworth.

Carly got up, and asked, "Well, can I see more of this place?"

"Ah, but of course!" Lumière pulled her away from the table, and he began to walk around the castle with her.

Cogsworth, getting a little jealous, ran after the two of them, followed by Sultan, who was a dog/footstool.

A few minutes later, the clock was showing her the armory, pleased at Carly's amazed look, but when he turned around, all of the knight statues were staring at her!

"**As you were!**" scolded Cogsworth, and when the knights turned their heads back to normal position, he hurried after Carly and Lumière, who had just reached a rather long set of stairs.

"What's up there?" asked Carly, and the enchanted objects looked at each other with concern.

"Oh, nothing, it's just an empty room," said Lumière.

"Ah, yes, it's terribly boring and dreadful, up there in the West Wing," said Cogsworth.

"Oh, so **that's **the West Wing!" Carly looked up at the doors that the stairs reached.

Lumière frowned at his rival/counterpart. "Nice going!"

When Carly tried to go up there, Lumière and Cogsworth stopped in front of her. "Wouldn't you, uh, rather go somewhere else, Carly?"

"No, not right now, you guys," said Carly.

"Well, what about the library?" asked the mantle clock.

Carly's eyes became wide. "You have a library?"

Now relieved, the candelabra said, "Yes, of course! With hundreds of books!"

"Thousands of books!" said Cogsworth, and they began to lead Carly away, followed by Sultan.

"A plethora of books," replied Lumière. "So many books as far as the eye can see!"

The candelabra and clock happily walked to the library, thinking that Carly was behind them… but the beautiful girl was slowly going up the stairs that led to the West Wing.


	13. Saving Carly's Life

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 13: Saving Carly's Life_

Opening the door, Carly saw that she was inside the bedroom of the Beast, which looked full of misery and sadness.

As she looked around, Carly felt like someone she'd known for a long time was around her… and then, she saw a tall but slashed self-portrait on the wall.

Curious, the young woman pushed up the hanging pieces together, and she could almost see the face of… "Freddie?"

Before she could finish her construction, there was a bright, glowing red light coming from behind her, and Carly turned around, seeing the most beautiful rose that she'd seen in her entire life!

For some reason, though, a glass covered the blooming rose, so Carly lifted it off, and the rose was still standing!

She slowly began to touch it… but then, something made her look in front of her, and Carly saw the Beast, standing by a window, looking furious.

He re-covered the rose, and slowly turned to face Carly, with an angry frown. "What are you **doing **in here?"

"I was… explaining the castle," began Carly, but the Beast was too angry to listen.

"I told you this place was forbidden!" roared the furious creature. "Do you realize what you could have done?"

"I'm sorry, but I…" cried a scared Carly, but the Beast was too angry to listen.

"GET OUT!" shouted the Beast. "**GET OUT!**"

As Carly ran away, the Beast stood there, breathing heavily, but when he realized what he just did, he became hurt, and decided to go after her.

However, Carly had already left the castle, riding on Philippe, heading deep into the forest, but when she reached a dead end, the wolves that had attacked Spencer were looking at the young woman with hungry and evil eyes.

The alpha wolf tackled Carly to the ground, and as the other ones tried to attack Philippe, the head wolf was trying to hurt Carly, who was calling out for someone to help her.

"**ROAR!**" The Beast, to Carly's surprise and joy, attacked the wolf, knocking it into the snow.

The alpha wolf barked for help, and the young woman watched all of the wolves clawing and biting the muscular Beast.

She was about to help him by hitting them with a long stick, but a new wolf came at Carly, who fell to the ground, and when the Beast heard her cries of terror, he suddenly got a burst of power!

He threw all of the wolves to other parts of the Black Forest, and when he threw the alpha wolf, the Beast used his remaining energy to slam Carly's attacking wolf into an oak tree.

As the wolf ran away, Carly watched her savior stare at her with an angry look, but then, the Beast became sad, and his eyes closed as he collapsed in exhaustion and pain.

The young woman smiled, and in a few minutes, Carly was walking Philippe back to the castle, with the Beast sitting on the brown stallion.


	14. A Sign of Hope

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 14: A Sign of Hope_

Back in the enchanted castle, after returning half an hour later, Carly and the Beast were in the warm den, with the fireplace full of warm, blazing fire, and nearby were Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts.

Carly, using a wet towel to heal the three claw marks on the Beast's right arm, warned, "This might sting a bit…"

Putting peroxide on the towel, she gently touched the set of scars, but the burning pain made the Beast roar in pain, and yell, "What was that for?"

"I told you it hurt!" reminded Carly, who wasn't so scared of him anymore.

"If you didn't run away, I wouldn't have gotten attacked!" pointed out the Beast,

"If you didn't frighten me, I wouldn't have run away!" pointed out Carly.

The Beast opened his mouth to speak, but when he realized that Carly was right, he stood in silence for a few seconds before saying, "Well... **you **shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

Carly turned to look at him, straight in the eye, and cried, "Well, **you **should learn to control your temper!"

"**I…**" began the Beast, but he looked from her to his servants, and sighed, while Carly put peroxide on the towel again.

This time, the Beast sounded like a big, furry dog in pain as Carly touched his scar, and as she gently touched it, soon wrapping a bandage around it, the young and beautiful woman said, "By the way, I wanted to thank you… for saving my life."

When the enchanted objects heard that, they all realized that Carly **could **be the one who would break the spell, and so did the Beast, who was surprised again at her kindness.

Giving her a warm smile, he said, "You're welcome, Carly…"


	15. Griffin's Song

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 15: Griffin's Song_

Meanwhile, later that night, inside the town's local bar, Griffin was sitting inside his reserved chair, which looked similar to the one owned by the Beast's, but Griffin's chair had a bearskin on the back.

"Who does she think she is?" said Griffin, and he tossed his shot glass angrily into the fireplace, making the flames go a little higher. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man.

"_No one says no to me_!" The hunter was referring to Carly's rejection of his marriage proposal.

"Huh, darn right," replied Maurice, who was next to his friend.

Griffin looked at the deer head above the fireplace, and said, "If that tech-brat has returned, he is going to pay for stealing my wife..."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Maurice.

The hunter threw another shot glass into the fireplace, and said, "Carly used to date another man, who was a technology expert, named Freddie Benson, but he left Seattle after college to some far-off place..."

Griffin turned around to face Maurice, and he said, "**I was humilated... **that's more than I can bear!"

"More beer?" asked Maurice, holding up a glass of root beer.

"What for?" sighed Griffin. "Nothing helps... I'm disgraced!"

Maurice said, "Who, you? Never... _Gaston, _you got to pull yourself together!"

Griffin turned back around, and he said, "Don't call me by that name, LeFou!"

However, the former boyfriend of Carly was starting to change, and as Maurice turned him around, trying to make him feel better, Griffin began to turn into a different person.

_Lefou: Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston_  
_Looking so down in the dumps_  
_Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston_  
_Even when taking your lumps_  
_There's no man in town as admired as you_  
_You're everyone's favourite guy_  
_Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you_  
_And it's not very hard to see why_

_No one's slick as Gaston_  
_No one's quick as Gaston_  
_No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston_  
_For there's no man in town half as manly_  
_Perfect, a pure paragon_  
_You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley_  
_And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on_

Soon, all of Griffin's friends inside the bar, including the three beautiful maidens, were joining Maurice in making Griffin feel better, and soon, the changed hunter joined in their song, as well.

_Men in Pub: No one's been like Gaston_  
_A king pin like Gaston_  
_Lefou: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston_  
_Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating_  
_Men: My- what a guy, that Gaston_

_Men: Give five "hurrahs!"_  
_Give twelve "hip-hips!"_  
_Lefou: Gaston is the best_  
_And the rest is all drips_

_Men: No one fights like Gaston_  
_Douses lights like Gaston_  
_Man 1: In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston_  
_Girls: For there's no one as burly and brawny_  
_Gaston: As you see I've got biceps to spare_  
_Lefou: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny_  
_Gaston: (That's right!)_  
_And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair_

_Men: No one hits like Gaston_  
_Matches wits like Gaston_  
_Lefou: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston_  
_Gaston: I'm espcially good at expectorating_  
_(Ptooey!)_  
_Men: Ten points for Gaston!_

_Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs_  
_Ev'ry morning to help me get large_  
_And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs_  
_So I'm roughly the size of a barge_

_Men: No one shoots like Gaston_  
_Makes those beauts like Gaston_  
_Lefou: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston_  
_Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating_

_Men: Say it again_  
_Who's a man among men?_  
_And then say it once more_  
_Who's the hero next door?_

_Who's a super success?  
__Don't you know? Can't you guess?  
__Ask his fans and his five hangers-on  
__There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down_

_Lefou: And his name's G-A-S- T -_  
_G-A-S-T - E -_  
_G-A-S-T-O - oh!_

_Men: GASTON!_

After shooting holes in the beer gallon for the drinkers, getting in a wrestling/biting match, and eating 5 dozen eggs, Griffin/_Gaston _sat in his chair, which accidentally landed on Maurice, whose head popped out from under, with a group of beers flying around his head.


	16. Trouble for Spencer

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 16: Trouble for Spencer_

The door opened, and everyone saw the older brother of Carly Shay, who looked like he'd seen a ghost!

"Griffin!" Spencer ran toward his sister's former teenage boyfriend. "Can you help me? Carly's been kidnapped!"

"_What?_" Griffin's eyes became wide. "By who, Spencer?"

"A great, towering beast!" shouted the inventor.

Everyone in the bar except Spencer and Griffin laughed, including LeFou, who got his head kicked by his friend's foot, making a group of boots appear and fly around his head.

"Don't worry, Spencer," assured Griffin. "I'll get everyone of the townspeople to search for Carly."

"Really?" said Spencer, getting excited. "Thank you, Griffin!"

"You're welcome, Spencer!" said Griffin, who suddenly had an evil grin. "And to show you how much **I **care…"

A few seconds later, the artist was thrown out into the snow, landing in a pile of snow, and Griffin said, "Oh, and the name is _Gaston _now, Spencer… ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The hunter closed the door, and Spencer heard everyone sing a reprise of the song they were singing earlier.

_[Not heard by Spencer]_

_Griffin: Crazy old Spencer, hmmm?_

_Crazy old Spencer..._

_LeFou, I'm afraid I've been thinking_

_Lefou:_

_A dangerous pastime_

_Griffin: I know._

_But that whacky old coot is Belle's father_

_And his sanity's only "so-so"_

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

_Since I looked at that loony, old man_

_See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Belle_

_And right now I'm evolving a plan_

_Griffin: If I . . . (whisper)_

_LeFou: Yes?_

_Griffin: Then we . . . (whisper)_

_LeFou: No! Would she . . ._

_Griffin: (whisper) Guess!_

_LeFou: Now I get it!_

_[Heard by Spencer] _

_Both: Let's go!_

_No one plots like Gaston_

_Griffin:_

_Takes cheap shots like Gaston_

_LeFou:_

_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston_

_Griffin:_

_Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful_

_LeFou:_

_As down to the depths you descend_

_Griffin:_

_I won't even be mildly remorseful_

_Both:_

_Just as long as I (you) get what I (you) want in the end_

_Griffin:_

_Who has brains like Gaston?_

_LeFou:_

_Entertains like Gaston?_

_Both:_

_Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston? _

_And his marriage we soon will be celebrating_

_My what a guy_

_Gaston!_

Spencer looked around the village as he went home, and said, "Will **no one **help me?"


	17. A Gift for Carly

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 17: A Gift for Carly_

The next morning, before breakfast, the Beast was watching Carly through his study room window, and he smiled as the beautiful girl fed the birds, and she was also playing with Chip and Sultan.

"Cogsworth?" asked the Beast. "What kind of gifts do girls like?"

"Oh, chocolates, flowers, candy, kisses…" Cogsworth called every item on his fingers.

Lumière appeared, and he said, "Master, if you want to give the beautiful lady a gift, you should…"

The candelabra whispered into the Beast's ear, and there was a smile that appeared across his face.

A few minutes later, Carly was walking to somewhere in the castle, but the Beast was with here this time.

When they reached a certain room, the Beast told her to close her eyes, making Carly raise her eyebrow.

"It's a surprise!" said the Beast.

Carly smiled, and after her eyes were closed, the Beast waved her hand over her face to make sure they were closed.

Then, he opened the doors, and he gently held Carly's arm, letting her into the room.

"Can I look now?" asked Carly.

"Not yet," said the Beast, who let go of Carly's arm to open the curtains inside the grand room, bringing it into the light.

After opening the last curtain, the Beast heard his beautiful guest ask, "Can I open them now?"

Looking around the room, the Beast smiled, and said, "Okay… **now**!"

Carly opened her eyes, and what she saw made her gasp.

The Beast and her guest were standing in the center of the castle's long and wide library, with the highest shelves that Carly had ever seen… filled with wonderful books!

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Carly, who looked so happy.

The Beast smiled, and asked, "Do you like it?"

As he stood behind her, she said, "Oh, I love it!"

"It's yours, then…" Carly turned to face the Beast, who smiled and nodded his head.

Nearby, the enchanted objects (Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts) were watching with happiness as Carly gave the Beast a warm hug, saying, "Thank you!"

Lumière grinned at his friends, and said, "You see? I **told **you that she was the one!"

As they walked away, Cogsworth said, "Yes, Lumière… for once, you might be right about this…"

Back in the West Wing, the rose's 12th petal gently reached the ground, and the beautiful flower bloomed brightly.


	18. Something There

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 18: Something There_

When it was breakfast time, the Beast and _Belle _(he only called Carly by her nickname at certain times) were sitting at a regular-sized dining table, in the break room, with Mrs. Potts and Chip bringing them their cups of tea and bowls of strawberry yogurt.

Carly took the spoon, and she was about to eat when she saw that the Beast was eating like a dog.

The next day, when Mrs. Potts put a bowl of oatmeal in front of them, she taught the Beast how to use the spoon, but he used it the wrong way, and when the Beast saw Carly smile nervously at him, he set the silverware down.

When she bent down to pick up her napkin off the floor, the Beast slapped his forehead, thinking, "_Oh, God, I'm an idiot_!"

On the day after that, Carly and the Beast were eating bowls of yogurt again, but as Carly ate hers, the Beast was too embarrassed and nervous to mess up again in front of her.

Suddenly, Carly got an amazing idea… she told the Beast to lift up the bowl, and then, they both began to drink from it, tipping it over a little so it could flow into their mouths.

As days passed, the Beast and Carly began to trust each other, and he began to show her more of the castle.

One day, a few days before Christmas, they were outside, and she was teaching him how to feed the birds while thinking about how much he'd changed and warmed up to her.

_There's something sweet and almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_But now he's dear and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

As she put bird seed into his paws, the Beast looked at the woman that he'd fallen in love with, and as he thought about Carly, his mind was trying to open an important door of memories…

_She glanced this way; I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shutter at my paw_

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Carly, behind a tree, was surprised to realize that she was becoming really close friends with the Beast, who strangely reminded the woman of her former love, and when she turned around, she smiled because all of the birds were standing or sitting all over the Beast, who looked confused.

Then, she threw a snowball at him, and they both began to start a snowball fight, with the Beast eventually hitting Carly with his own snowball.

From a window, Lumière and Cogsworth, along with Mrs. Potts, were watching them have fun.

_Lumière:_  
_Well, who'd have thought_

_Mrs. Potts:_  
_Well, bless my soul_

_Cogsworth:_  
_Well, who'd have known_

_Mrs. Potts:_  
_Well, who indeed_

_Lumière:_  
_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_

_Mrs. Potts:_  
_It's so peculiar_

_Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Lumière:_  
_We'll wait and see a few days more_  
_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

On the night after Christmas, Carly and the Beast were in the den, and she was reading "_The Scarlet Letter_" to him by the fireplace, with the enchanted objects watching them from behind the doors of the large room.

_Cogsworth:_  
_Well, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

_Mrs. Potts:_  
_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

"What's there, Mama?" asked a confused Chip.

"I'll tell you when you're older," said Mrs. Potts, and Lumière, along with Cogsworth, quietly closed the doors so the two could enjoy their time in peace.


	19. Human Again

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 19: Human Again_

A few days later, on the day after Christmas, Lumière and Cogsworth were talking to Mrs. Potts and Fifi in the kitchen about Carly and the Beast, who's next birthday had already arrived.

"Can't you see?" exclaimed Lumière. "Carly is the one… the Beast has already fallen in love with her!"

Mrs. Potts smiled, but a sad expression on her face. "Ah, that may be true, Lumière, but if Carly doesn't love the Master for who he is…"

"We'll be these wretched objects forever!" cried Cogsworth, whose foot had gotten stuck in a tiny bowl.

The clock kicked his foot up into the air, but he ended up falling down, and when Lumière got it off, he said, "Oh, ho, lighten up, Cogsworth, and let nature take its course!"

"It's obvious that there's a spark between them," replied Mrs. Potts.

"Yes, yes," agreed Cogsworth. "Well, there's no harm in fanning the flames… you know, a little!

"Besides," said the clock. "They must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again."

"Ah, human again," said Lumière.

"Human again," replied Mrs. Potts.

Lumière put his arm around the clock's shoulder, and said, "Yes… think of what that means!"

The candelabra turned the sticks on Cogsworth's face up to midnight, and as he started shaking twelve times, the clock fixed them back to the regular time, while Lumière began to talk about the day when they would be human again.

_Lumiere:_  
_I'll be cooking again_  
_Be good-looking again_  
_With a mademoiselle on each arm_  
_When I'm human again_  
_Only human again_  
_Poised and polished and gleaming with charm..._  
_I'll be courting again_  
_Chic and sporting again_

_Mrs. Potts:  
Which should cause sev'ral husbands alarm!  
_

_Lumiere:  
Ha, ha! I'll hop down off the shelf  
And toute suite be myself  
_

_Lumiere, Mrs. Potts:  
I can't wait to be human again_

As he danced with Mrs. Potts, the other enchanted objects in Carly's room were also talking about that wonderful day, and even Carly's closet was talking about it!

_Objects:_  
_When we're human again_  
_Only human again_  
_When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more_  
_When we're human again_  
_Good and human again _

_Wardrobe:_  
_Ah, cherie, won't it all be top-drawer!_  
_I'll wear lipstick and rouge_  
_And I won't be so huge_  
_Why, I'll easily fit through that door_  
_I'll exude savior-faire_  
_I'll wear gowns! I'll have hair!_  
_It's my prayer to be human again_

Outside, in the barn, where Philippe was, along with other animals, Cogsworth was talking about it, as well, along with Lumière.

_Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts:_  
_When I'm human again_  
_Only human again_  
_When the world once more making sense_

_Cogsworth:_  
_I'll unwind for a change_

_Lumiere:_  
_Really? That'd be strange!_

_Cogsworth:  
Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?_  
_In a shack by the sea_  
_I'll sit back sipping tea_  
_Let my early retirement commence_  
_Far from fool made of wax_  
_I'll get down to brass tacks and relaaaaxxx_!

Lumière used the we towel that Cogsworth slapped him with to knock him into a pail of water, and after he made a splash, the candelabra had a smile on his face.

Soon, all of the enchanted objects were cleaning every inch of the castle, thinking about being human again.

_When I'm human again_  
_So sweep the dust from the floor!_  
_Let's let some light in the room!_  
_I can feel, I can tell_  
_Someone might break the spell_  
_Any day now!_  
_Shine up the brass on the door!_  
_Alert the dustpail and the broom!_

_If all goes as planned_  
_Our time may be at hand_  
_Any day now!  
Open the shutters and let in some air_

_Mrs. Potts:  
Put these here and put those over there_

_All:  
Sweep up the years  
Of sadness and tears  
And throw them away!_

_When we're human again  
Only human again  
When the girl fin'lly sets us all free  
Cheeks a-bloomin' again  
We're assumin' again  
We'll resume our long lost joie de vie  
We'll be playin' again  
Holiday' again  
And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P_

In the armory, while the knights cleaned their helmets, Sultan was chasing the cat-turned-enchanted object, and as they ran off, the other objects were cleaning the mess they were leaving behind them.

_Little push, little shove_  
_They coul, whoosh fall in love_  
_Then, we're finally human again_

Meanwhile, Carly and the Beast were in the Study Room, with the fireplace keeping them warm, and the beautiful woman was reading the last words of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"_For there never was a story of more woe,_" recited Carly. "_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo…_"

The Beast smiled, and asked, "Could you read it again?"

"Well, here," said Carly, handing the book to him. "Why don't you read it to me?"

Carly put the world-famous novel in front of him, and the Beast said, "Oh, all right… uh… er… ugh… I can't."

"You mean you never learned?" asked Carly.

"I **_learned_**," said the Beast. "It's just been **so **long."

"Well, here, I'll help you," said Carly. "Let's start her…"

Pointing to the book's 1st page, Carly smiled at the Beast, who said, "Twuo?"

"**Two…**" corrected Carly, saying the word in the correct form.

"Two," The Beast chuckled. "Right, I knew that…"

Carly and the Beast smiled, and she told him to continue reading by pointing to the page again.

"_Two households,_" recited the Beast. "_Both alike…_"

Outside, the enchanted objects made a soapy heart appear over them, on the windows they were cleaning, and below, Lumière and Cogsworth were twisting the water faucets, turning on the castle's water fountains, but the clock ended up being blasted away by some of the water.

_We'll be human again  
We'll be gliding again!  
Stepping, striding as fine as you please_

_Like a real human does  
I'll be all that I was  
On that glorious morn  
When we're finally reborn  
And we're all human again! _

Then, Lumière, Cogsworth, Chip, and Fifi were in front of the large fountain that Wardrobe was about to jump into!

Holding a high note, the enchanted object jumped out of Carly's bedroom window, while the others ran off, with Lumière and Cogsworth the last ones to leave.

When they both ran away, Wardrobe splashed into the fountain, and the water splashed over the grass.

**Author's Note: _Keep waiting because now, this story is going to get more exciting and romantic… and plus, you don't want to miss the part when Carly's true love returns to her. Stay tuned… and don't forget to read and review!_**


	20. Beauty & The Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 20: Beauty & The Beast_

Water splashed over the Beast's soapy body, and the furry master asked, "Why am I taking a bath?"

Lumière said, "Because, Master, today is a special night for you and Carly… you do like her, right?"

When his bath was finished, the Beast shook his body, like a dog, and his fur was like a puffy and furry bear!

As two objects dried the Beast's body with a towel, he said, "Well, yes… she's beautiful!"

While the objects fixed his hair, he asked, "Does she love me, though?"

Lumière, who wasn't looking at him, said, "Ah, but of course, Master…"'

When the hair-cutting objects cleaned up the Beast's hair, Lumière turned to face him. "There, you look so… so…"

"_Stupid…_" said the Beast, who looked at his ridiculous reflection in the mirror.

Lumière frowned, and said, "Uh, take some off the top."

The barber pole left a ponytail on the Beast's head, and the candelabra said, "Ah, now that's perfect."

A few minutes later, the Beast came out from the left side of the castle's ball room, dressed in a grand, elegant, and dreamy blue suit that was fit for a gentleman.

Then, he saw a door open from across the room, and the Beast also saw Carly, who had her hair in a different but beautiful hairstyle, and was wearing a yellow, beautiful, and wonderful dress.

The girl's wardrobe smiled, and watched as Carly and the Beast came toward each other.

When they were close to each other, the Beast gave her a big, toothy smile, while Carly gave him a warm smile, and they walked down the stairs, going to the middle of the ball room, Mrs. Potts and Chip, on the table near the other entrance, were watching them, with Cogsworth and Lumière across from them.

With a smile, Mrs. Potts began to sing a song…

_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

In the middle of the grand room, the Beast began to try and remember how to dance, but it had been a long time since he had danced with a beautiful girl.

However, Carly put his arm around her waist, her own arms around him, and she looked up at him with a smile.

Then, the Beast got a flashback of when he, as a younger man, danced with his former love, so in a few seconds, the two were dancing in a romantic, beautiful way.

_Just a little change_  
_Small, to say the least_  
_All little scared_  
_Neither one prepared_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast  


_As they progressed, Carly put her head on the Beast's chest, closing her eyes, and the Beast happily looked at Cogsworth, who gave him a thumbs-up, and Lumière, who waved his hands in a "__that's it!_" way.

___Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_  
_Ever as before_  
_Ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Tune as old as song_  
_Bittersweet and strange_  
_Finding you can change_  
_Learning you were wrong_  


_Lumière dimmed the lights, and as the two finished their dance in the starry, beautiful night sky, Mrs. Potts concluded her wonderful song._

___Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast_  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast_

"Come along, Chip," whispered Mrs. Potts, and the kind teapot left the room, followed by Chip, who took one last happy look at Carly with the Beast.

**Author's Note: _Don't get too 'lovey-dovey', though, because the Beast is about to go through a heart-breaking moment… and Griffin is about to put a sneaky plan into action! Read and Review!_**


	21. Letting Her Go

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 21: Letting Her Go_

Outside, on the balcony, the beautiful woman was sitting next to the Beast, who smiled at her.

"_Belle,_" said the creature, calling her by her nickname. "Are you happy here… with me?"

Carly looked at him, and nodded her head. "Yes, of course, I'm happy… it's just that…"

She suddenly had a sad expression on her face. "I miss my brother… I haven't seen him for days."

To the Beast's surprise, Carly began to feel sad, so, in order to make him happy, he took her up into the West Wing, and he gave her the enchanted mirror, telling her that it could show her anything from beyond the castle.

"I'd like to see my brother, please," said Carly, and the mirror soon showed her Spencer, who was in the forest, coming after her, but the inventor was falling to the floor!

"Oh, no…" gasped Carly. "I've got to get to him… he may be dying!"

Seeing his guest upset made the Beast's heart ache with pain, but when he looked at the rose in front of him, which had only a dozen petals left, his heart ached even more.

However, Carly had warmed up the Beast's heart, so he decided to do the right thing.

"Go ahead," said the Beast. "Find your brother… you are no longer my prisoner."

"Really?" Carly was surprised to hear this from the mouth of the Beast.

Nodding his head, the Beast replied, "Yes, I insist… and, please, keep the mirror so that you can always look back here."

Carly looked at the Beast's eyes, which strangely looked familiar, and she gave him a hug. "Thank you… I promise that I'll come back."

She ran off, going to her room, but the Beast's eyes became sad, and he let out a terrifying roar.


	22. Leaving the Castle

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 22: Leaving the Castle_

Chip was playing with Sultan, in the den, but he suddenly saw his new friend, Carly, dressed in the outfit she had come in, and he asked, "Carly! Where are you going?"

"I need to save my brother," said Carly. "I'll come back soon…"

She continued leaving, but the girl didn't notice the little teacup jump into her coat pocket.

While Carly rode away on Philippe, the Beast let out another roar, and as she got farther away, he began to realize that she was the long-lost love that he'd left when he was 18.

"_NO,_" thought the Beast. "_I LOST HER AGAIN…_"

As the Beast became more depressed, Lumière and Cogsworth, with Mrs. Potts, entered the room, and the clock cried, "Master! She's leaving the castle!"

"I know," replied the Beast. "I released her from my imprisonment…"

"You **what**?" exclaimed a shocked Mrs. Potts.

Lumière asked, "B-b-but _why_, Master?"

The distraught Beast looked at the love of his life vanish into the forest, and said, "Because… _I love her._"

**Author's Note: _Oh, no... Freddie has lost the love of his life for the 2nd time, even after he'd gotten her back for a whole month! Also, as the Beast becomes depressed, and Carly searches for Spencer, Griffin (now known as Gaston) is starting to put a terrible plan into action... Read and Review, and check out my other fanfics, including my "Suite Life" and "Drake & Josh" crossover fanfics! :-D_**


	23. A Sinister Plot

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 23: A Sinister Plot_

Meanwhile, Griffin and LeFou had left the village pub, and they were now inside the house of an elderly man named Charles Mintz.

"You have requested my services, Griffin," said the old man. "Why have you done this, my old friend?"

The hunter said, "My name is **Gaston** now, Mintz… and I requested you because my love's brother, Spencer, has become deluded into thinking that a Beast has taken her prisoner inside a castle."

Charles said, "Ah, I have not done anything so sinister since I took the character, Oswald, from Walt… but curse that wretched mouse of his! That big-eared creature cost me my former job!"

Suddenly, the elderly man shook his head, and said, "My apologies. I cannot do my job because of **that**, _Monsieur Gaston_…"

With an evil grin, the changed bad-boy whispered an evil plan into Mintz's ear, and then, he tossed a bag of gold in front of Charles. "Now, will you cooperate with me?"

LeFou looked at his friend's changed eyes, and he gulped as Mintz, rubbing two fingers against a gold coin said, "Oh, such a dark and evil deed, Gaston… heh, heh, I love it!"

Philippe stopped when Carly pulled his reigns, and she saw her unconscious brother a few feet away!

"Spencer!" Running over to him, Carly called the horse over to them, and she began to lift him up onto Philippe.

Now that Spencer was on the stallion, she began to ride away, praying that her brother was okay.

At 9:30pm, the hunter knocked on the door to Carly's home, but when nobody answered, LeFou said, "Oh, well, nobody's home… let's just go home and forget about the plan, huh?"

The antagonist grabbed LeFou by the collar, and said, "Either one of them has to come home, so you must stay here!"

He threw his sidekick into a pile of snow, and his head soon popped out. "Wait, why are you leaving me here?"

"**Stay **there until one of them comes home!" As Griffin rode home on his black stallion, LeFou groaned, and pounded his fist angrily on the tree next to him, but that caused a pile of snow to fall on top of him.

When it was 1:43am, Philippe stopped at the steps to the door of Carly's house, and the young woman gently helped the half-unconscious Spencer into their house.

When the door closed, a snowman that had been watching them was starting to shake, and in a few seconds, it exploded, revealing LeFou, who ran as fast as possible to the sinister hunter…

**Author's Note: _It's fine if you want to feel sorry for the Beast/Freddie and angry at Griffin… because, very soon, they're both going to get what they deserve. ;-)_**

**_Don't forget to review and check out my other stories, including my new ones, _**_"Disney Songs and More"** and **__"Spider-Man"_… **and more are coming on the way!**


	24. Spencer and Chip

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Author's Note: _Sorry for taking a while, but I had a busy weekend, and an awesome Halloween. Thanks for all of the people who reviewed my story, and I promise that it's going to get better. Oh, and if you guys are thinking that my stories are a little 'boring, it's all because of writer's block._**

_**But I'm back, so without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :-)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 24: Spencer and Chip_

At 3:15 p.m., the middle-aged inventor opened his eyes, and saw Carly in front of him!

"Carly?" Spencer looked around, seeing that he was in his bed, in his house, and when he realized it wasn't a dream, he gave his sister a bear hug. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're safe…"

Then, he remembered something, and he asked, "Did he hurt you? I swear, if he layed a finger on you…"

Carly laughed, and said, "No, Spencer, he didn't hurt me… he's actually sweet and gentle and kind."

"Sounds like another Freddie," replied Spencer, with a small grin.

The artist saw how happy his sister looked, so he smiled, and said, "Well, then, he's a friend of mine, now… oh, I'm just so glad that you're safe."

"Me, too!" Carly and Spencer saw a tiny object pop out of her purse, landing in his hands, and they saw that it was… "Chip?"

The teacup smiled, and said, "Hi… remember me?"

Spencer laughed, replying, "Of course, little fella!"

"Chip, why are you here?" asked a curious Carly.

The teacup said, "I wanted to surprise you, Carly!"

Carly crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. "**Really? **Is there another reason, Chip?"

Chip sighed, and he hopped into Carly's hand, which she lifted up so that they could see each other.

"Well, you left without saying goodbye, Carly…"

The woman smiled, and said, "Oh, Chip, I told you that I'd come back… I just needed to help Spencer."

Before Chip could reply, there was a knock at the front door, and the teacup asked, "Who could that be?"

**AN: Well, before you read the next chapter, take a guess on who is behind the door… I'll tell you this, though; it's not Sam or Gibby. You'll see them _later ;-)_**


	25. Griffin's Plan

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 25: Griffin's Plan_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: _Well, who did you guess that the person was? Were you wrong… or right? Keep on readin', enjoyin', and reviewing! : -D_**

Carly opened the door, and she saw that an angry mob of the villagers (except the bookstore owner) was surrounding the entire front of the house!

"Pardon for the late disturbance, _Madame _Carly," apologized Charlie Mintz. "But we need your brother…"

With an evil grin, the man who stole Walt Elias D.'s rabbit character said, "It's an emergency!"

Carly saw that a truck was nearby, but it was for _Mintz's Arkham Institute For The Insane_.

"No!" cried Carly, marching up to him. "My brother is not crazy!"

Spencer appeared at the doorway, and LeFou, holding a torch, as well as others, said, "He came to us saying that you were taken by a Beast! Isn't that right, Spencer?"

Carly's brother cried, "Yes, he… d-did… it was tall as a mountain, with vicious claws and fangs!"

The mob and LeFou laughed, but there was one non-member who said, "Oh, this is so tragic, Carly…"

Carly saw Griffin, standing a few inches away from her, wearing a Van Helsing hat and suit.

Running over to him, Carly said, " Oh, please, Griffin, don't let them take Spencer away… help, please!"

The hunter sighed, and said, "Well, I **guess **that I could, my love, but… only if you agree to marry me!"

His answer was a slap to the face, and Carly said, "You're a monster, Griffin… what **happened **to the handsome bad-boy that was obsessed with Pee-Wee babies?"

Griffin frowned, and said, "_That _man is gone, brat… my name is _Gaston_, now!"

To Mintz's workers, he cried, "Take the old man away!"

They approached Spencer, but then, Carly told everyone that she could prove that there was a Beast.

She ran back into the house, grabbed the mirror from the nightstand, and when she ran back outside, Chip cautiously poked his head out of the door, wondering why angry-looking people surrounded his friends.

"Show me the Beast!" cried Carly, and when she faced the mirror to everyone, the villagers, along with Charlie, his workers, LeFou, Griffin, and Spencer, saw the Beast, who gave a loud and terrifying roar!

"Is it dangerous?" asked a concerned and old woman.

Carly shook his head. "Oh, no. No, he'd never hurt anyone. I know he looks frightful, but he's really very gentle and kind."

As she looked at his face, she had a look of affection and fondness. "He's my friend…"

"If I didn't know any better," replied Griffin/Gaston. "I'd think you had feelings for this monster."

Carly glared angrily at Griffin, and cried, "He's not a monster, _Griffin, **you are**_!"

The enraged hunter grabbed the mirror out of her hands, knowing that if she continued talking, his plan would fail.

"She's as crazy as the old man!" shouted Griffin. "She says this creature is her friend."

With a dark look in his changed eyes, the hunter said, "Well, I've hunted wild beasts and I've seen what they can do…"

To Carly's horror and Griffin's pleasure, the crowd of people began to believe him, and then, the hunter knew what to do next…

**AN: _You know, for a guy who wants to make Carly his wife, Griffin is doing terrible jobs… don't click that mouse away from here! There's more music, excitement, and action coming up next! Keep reading and reviewing!_**


	26. The Mob Song

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 26: The Mob Song_

**Author's Note: _Time for another song... and if you think that you are getting bored, you're about to get excited! Enjoy! :-D_**

**_

* * *

_**_[Gaston:] The Beast will make off with your children._  
_[Mob:] {gasp}_  
_[Gaston:] He'll come after them in the night._  
_[Belle:] No!_  
_[Gaston:] We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I_  
_say we kill the Beast!_  
_[Mob:] Kill him!_

_[Man I:] We're not safe until he's dead  
[Man II:] He'll come stalking us at night  
[Woman:] Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite  
[Man III:] He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free  
[Gaston:] So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me_

Through the mist  
Through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer  
Then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside  
It's a beast  
He's got fangs  
Razor sharp ones  
Massive paws  
Killer claws for the feast  
Hear him roar  
See him foam  
But we're not coming home  
'Til he's dead  
Good and dead  
Kill the Beast!

[Belle:] No! I won't let you do this!  
[Gaston:] If you're not with us, you're against us!  
Bring the old man!  
[Maurice:] Get your hands off me!  
[Gaston:] We can't have them running off to warn the creature.  
[Belle:] Let us out!  
[Gaston:] We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?  
[Mob:] I am! I am! I am!

Leading the mob, Griffin traveled to the Beast's castle, with people getting their weapons.

_Light your torch_  
_Mount your horse_

_[Gaston:] Screw your courage to the sticking place_

_[Mob:] We're counting on Gaston to lead the way_  
_Through a mist_  
_Through a wood_  
_Where within a haunted castle_  
_Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day_  
_It's a beast_  
_One as tall as a mountain_  
_We won't rest_  
_'Til he's good and deceased_  
_Sally forth_  
_Tally ho_  
_Grab your sword_  
_Grab your bow_  
_Praise the Lord and here we go!_

_[Gaston:] We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head_

_[Belle:] I have to warn the Beast! This is all my fault! Oh, Papa,_  
_what are we going to do?_

_[Maurice:] Now, now, we'll think of something._

Chip, who had seen Griffin throw Carly and Spencer into the locked-up cellar, saw the wood-cutting machine nearby, and said, "Yeah!"

Getting a quick idea, the smart teacup went over to Spencer's invention, trying to make it activate, while Griffin and the mob were close to the Beast's castle, where Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts, all inside the library, were feeling sorry at the fact that they might not be human again.

_[Mob:] We don't like_  
_What we don't understand_  
_In fact it scares us_  
_And this monster is mysterious at least_  
_Bring your guns_  
_Bring your knives_  
_Save your children and your wives_  
_We'll save our village and our lives_  
_We'll kill the Beast!_

_[Cogsworth:] I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up._  
_[Lumière:] Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all._  
_Could it be?_  
_[Mrs Potts:] Is it she?_  
_[Lumiere:] Sacre Bleu! Invaders!_  
_[Cogsworth:] Encroachers!_  
_[Mrs Potts:] And they have the mirror!_  
_[Cogsworth:] Warn the Master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be_  
_ready for them! Who's with me?_  
_[Gaston:] Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the_  
_Beast is mine!_

As the enchanted objects stood behind the doors, which were being rammed by a giant tree trunk (with LeFou not helping at all, except for the song), the teapot went to the Beast's bedroom, seeing that he was still hurt of losing Carly again.

_[Objects:] Hearts ablaze_  
_Banners high_  
_We go marching into battle_  
_Unafraid although the danger just increased_  
_[Mob:] Raise the flag_  
_Sing the song_  
_Here we come, we're fifty strong_  
_And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong_  
_Let's kill the Beast!_

_[Mrs Potts:] Pardon me, Master._  
_[Beast:] Leave me in peace._  
_[Mrs Potts:] But sir! The castle is under attack!_

_[Mob:] Kill the Beast!_  
_Kill the Beast_

_[Lumiere:] This isn't working!_  
_[Featherduster:] Oh Lumiere, we must do something!_  
_[Lumiere:] Wait, I know! )_

_[Mob:] Kill the Beast!_  
_Kill the Beast!_

_[Mrs Potts:] What shall we do, Master?_

Freddie looked at his servant, then at the blooming rose with few petals left, and said, "It doesn't matter now... just let them come."

_[Mob:] Kill the Beast!_  
_Kill the Beast!_  
_Kill the Beast!_

**Author's Note: _Oh, no... What will happen next? Don't forget to read, review, and check out my other stories!_**


	27. Hassle in the Castle

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Author's Note: **_Get ready... because this story is near to being finished!

* * *

_

_Chapter 27: Hassle in the Castle_

Back at the castle, Gaston and the mob carefully entered the living room, not paying attention to a few objects open their eyes at the intruders.

"_Now..._" whispered Cogsworth.

Suddenly, the lights went on, and from both sides of the castle, all of the enchanted objects began to attack LeFou and the now-scared mob of villagers.

Wardrobe faced a man, holding an axe, but then, she got him inside herself, and when she let him out, the man ran away, screaming, dressed as a woman!

Lumière saw Fifi, who was being hurt by a big, rough man that was pulling out the feathers she had, and the candelabra frowned. He ran over to the back of the man, put his left candlestick in his mouth, and when he blew, the fire that was on his head became similar to a flamethrower!

As the man ran away, trying to get the fire away from his brother, Fifi was caught by Lumière, and the candelabra gave her a warm smile.

In the kitchen, LeFou and two other guys had cornered Sultan into a corner, but when the stove opened his doors, letting out some fire, they ran off, and in the dining room, a group of guys saw Mrs. Potts and her sons and daughters next to her, on both sides, all sitting atop a ledge.

"Avast, you dirty scums!" cried the teapot. "Now!"

The teacups poured the burning hot tea out, and that made a giant and boiling-hot waterfall drop down onto the guys, who all hollered in pain.

* * *

Back at Carly's house, Chip had gotten the wood-cutting machine to activate, and he guided the machine toward the cellar door. "Here we go!"

"What the devil?" Spencer looked through the holes of the door, and when he saw the machine, he ran with Carly against the wall. "Get back, Carly!"

When the machine cut through the door, it immediately shut down after falling inside, and Chip hanging onto a wire, said, "Wow... can we do that again?"

* * *

After LeFou got cleaned up, he saw Lumière, and the man used his torch to back him into a corner, watching the object starting to melt.

The torch's flame was too hot for Lumière, and he began to get worried, but up above, Cogsworth was standing on the top of the stair pole, wearing a Napoleon hat. When he saw that his friend was in trouble, the clock got a pair of sharp scissors, and with a heroic laugh, he slid down the pole, aiming his weapon's sharp edge at LeFou's bottom.

LeFou's eyes went big, and he flew into the air, across the castle, holding his bottom, while Lumière hugged Cogsworth, kissing his cheeks, and the clock said, "All right..."

Meanwhile, Griffin had somehow avoided the chaos, and he was now walking up the stairs to the West Wing.

When the mob finally ran away, all of the enchanted objects cheered, but above them, Griffin had just opened the doors to the Beast's room, and Carly (on Philippe) was halfway to the bridge of the castle, with Chip in her coat pocket, thinking, "_Oh, please, don't let me be too late..."_

**Author's Note: **_Run, Carly, run! Don't leave so soon because the final three chapters are about to come! Read, review, and thanks to the other reviewers!_


	28. Battle on the Tower

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 28: Battle on the Tower_

**Author's Note: **_Here it goes… the antepenultimate chapter!_

_

* * *

_

With his archery weapon ready, Griffin entered the Beast's room, carefully looking for the creature.

The hunter found him near the closed window, which showed the dark and stormy sky, and the Beast, standing near the bell-jar-enclosed rose, gave him a sad look.

Griffin angrily kicked the Beast, and grinned as he flew through the window, landing on the balcony.

He threw his weapon to the floor, jumped through the window, and saw the hurt creature, with glass shards around the both of them.

"Get up and fight like a man, **Beast**!" taunted Griffin, and down below, Carly had reached the castle entrance… seeing her former boyfriend kick the Beast onto the roof.

"**No!**" Carly got off Philippe, and as she ran into the castle, Griffin kicked the Beast again.

"Come on, _Beast_!" yelled Griffin. "Fight me like the terrifying creature that you are!"

The hunter glared at the Beast, who looked at Griffin, but he was too dejected to fight back.

Griffin knew that it was time to take the final blow, so he got a nearby club-like statue, and he slowly walked toward the Beast, grinning more wickedly as he got close to his perfect moment.

"You know, _Fredward,_" laughed Griffin. "Even if, by some miracle, you are the creature that I'm about to kill…

"I'm still not regretting it one bit!" The hunter raised the club. "Your time is up, Freddie!"

The Beast closed his eyes, waiting for his death to come… but suddenly, from across the castle, atop the balcony of the ballroom, a woman yelled, "**NO**!"

"_Belle?_" whispered Freddie.

As if she'd heard him call out her nickname, Carly nodded her head, but then, she yelled, "Look out!"

Griffin swung the club down to the Beast's skull… but a muscular and furry paw grabbed it, and the hunter became shocked as the creature stood up, faced him, and roared as loud as a lion!

While Carly watched the Beast and Griffin fight, the rose was still in the library, on the table, and near it were Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts.

In a few minutes, the Beast had his arm around Griffin's neck, and he was dangling the hunter over the edge of the roof, where Griffin saw the long way down to the rocky edge.

"No, please, don't drop me!" begged Griffin. "Let me live, please… don't kill me, I beg of you!"

The Beast gritted his teeth with anger, and Griffin was getting more terrified. "Please… I'll do anything!"

Looking into the Beast's eyes, Griffin cried, "I'll do anything, Freddie… don't kill me!"

When the hunter said **that**, the Beast was about to let go of Griffin when… he felt something inside of his heart, and that made him slam Griffin against the wall instead.

After watching him slunk down to the ground, the Beast began to head up to the library balcony, where Carly was waiting for him.

Feeling like Romeo going to Juliet, the Beast gained more energy as he came closer to his true love.

However, Griffin woke up, and when he saw the Beast getting closer to Carly, he had an evil look on his face.

The enraged hunter pulled a dagger out from his belt, and he sprinted as fast as possible to the Beast, who was now face-to-face with Carly.

"Carly…" The Beast became happy when he touched her pretty face, making Carly smile. "You came back!"

Nearby, Lumière and Cogsworth were smiling as Carly looked into the Beast's eyes, and she was about to remember why they looked so familiar…

Suddenly, the Beast roared in pain!

With an evil grin, Griffin pulled the knife-like weapon out of the Beast's side, but then, the ledge that he was standing on began to crumble when the Beast's feet accidentally stomped on it.

"Carly!" Griffin, now terrified, was hanging onto the edge of the balcony's gate, and he was begging her to help him onto the balcony. "Help me, please!"

When his left hand slipped off, Carly tried to help him up as they tried to reach other's hands, but then, Griffin and Carly met each other eyes, and he whispered, "_Good bye…_"

The hunter slipped on the broken ledge [was it on purpose?], and Carly sadly watched the hunter fall down to the sharp-edged and rocky depths of the mountains, closely reaching the end of his life with every passing second.

**A/N: Wipe those tears away… because the story's epic conclusion is coming up in the penultimate chapter!**


	29. Transformation

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 29: Transformation_

_

* * *

_

Lightning flashed as Carly helped the Beast onto the balcony, but his wound was bleeding fast.

"_Carly…_" The Beast, weak, looked up at his love while he layed on the ground, dying. "You… you came back."

The young woman smiled, and said, "Of course I came back. I couldn't let them... Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

Freddie's eyes were starting to close. "Maybe... it's better - it's better this way."

Carly said, "Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

She watched the Beast's hand grab onto hers, and he said, "At-at least... I got to see you... one last time."

The Beast's eyes and mouth closed, and his hand was released from Carly's grip, falling to the floor.

"Oh, no," gasped Carly, and she put her head on his chest, trying to hear his heart.

Hearing no beat, Carly got worried, and she said, "No, please… don't!"

The enchanted objects began to frown in sadness as Carly began to cry. "No… oh, please, don't leave me…"

Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts looked at the rose, with the final petal falling down to the ground, and as the chimes for midnight rang, they looked back at the Beast, knowing that it was too late.

Carly continued to cry, and she thought, "_Oh, please… I don't think my heart can take being broken again!"_

"I love you," whispered Carly, and then, the petal fell to the ground, joining the other petals.

Suddenly, the lightning stopped, and as the rain slowly began to disappear, tiny rays of light began to bounce around the hurt woman and dying creature.

At first, Carly didn't pay attention to it, but after a few seconds, she felt them land near her, and she sat up, seeing thousands of lights coming down to surround the Beast!

She went back a few inches, along with the enchanted objects, and they watched as the winds strongly began to lift up the Beast into the air, with the rays of lights around him.

_What happened next was something truly amazing…_

The Beast's hands transformed into regular human hands, and his furry, bear-like legs became regular, peach-colored, muscular legs!

After his entire body was "humanized", the Beast's head went up, and after a flash of bright light, the man's regular human head was back, including his hair that was the same color as his former fur.

Carly watched as the Beast gently came to the ground, standing, and was surprised but amazed that he was alive!

Glad that he was human again, the Beast smiled as he flexed his non-furry hands, but he suddenly remembered a special person.

The Beast turned around, and when Carly saw his handsome face… she couldn't recognize him.

"Carly, it's… it's me!" said the Beast, who fully remembered that she had been his only true love… ever since the day that she met her.

As for Carly, she went over to the transformed Beast, unknown about his identity, but when she looked closely at his face, into his eyes, she began to remember all of the moments that she and her techy and cuky best friend had spent together… including the ones she'd spent with the Beast.

When the puzzle was put together, Carly looked again at the Beast's human face, and said, "Freddie?"

Freddie Benson smiled when he heard Carly finally say his name, and said, "Yes, Carly… heh, it's been a long time since I heard you… or anyone… call me by that name."

Realizing that her best friend had been alive all these years since he'd left Seattle, Carly hugged Freddie, who put his arms around her, and whispered in her ear, "I promised that we'd meet again, Carly… and I meant that."

Carly looked up at her smiling boyfriend, and after saving herself, the two reunited lovebirds shared a passionate and romantic kiss as the winds returned, lights flashing around them, with their hearts filled with happiness.

When they finished, the three enchanted objects all came toward the reunited couple, but then, Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts all became their human selves!

"Mama! Mama!" yelled Chip, who was riding on the footstool, Sultan, but to everyone's pleasure, they transformed into a real human boy and regular dog!

Chip jumped into his mother's arms, and Mrs. Potts said, "Oh, it's good to see you, dear!"

"It's a miracle!" cried Lumiere, and as the servants laughed joyously, Freddie began to twirl Carly around, and she began to laugh, while the castle began to transform back to its joyful, beautiful, and original state…

* * *

Inside the ballroom, Carly (a.k.a. Belle) and Freddie (a.k.a. Beast, but only to her) danced with each other, dressed in the same outfits they had worn when they had danced last night. After they kissed again, the reunited couple resumed their dance.

Around them were the people who'd been enchanted objects, along with people from Seattle, which included Lewbert, Chuck, Adam, Sasha Striker, Aspartamy, Nevel, Gibby, Guppy, Veronica, Pam Puckett (even though Sam and Shane were in Las Vegas), and nearby, Spencer was watching his sister dance with Freddie, whom he was glad to see.

However, he thought that it was best to never let Spencer or anyone else except Carly know that he had been the Beast.

Lumière was glad to see his beautiful, new friend dance with his handsome and grand master, but then, a now-human Fifi walked by him, flirting with him as she brushed his face with a feather duster.

The eager servant chuckled mischievously, and with a grin, he began to follow her, but then, Cogsworth pushed him back, and said, "Well, Lumière, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

They made a truce, and the former candelabra said, "Of course, _mon ami_. I told you she would break the spell!"

Cogsworth chuckled, and said, "I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you."

Lumière scoffed, and replied, "No, you didn't. I told you!"

The former clock frowned, and said, "You most certainly did not, you pompous, paraffin-headed peabrain!"

Cogsworth slapped Lumière's face with a white cloth, and the maitre'd said, "En garde, you... you overgrown pocket watch!"

He flipped the clock that Cogsworth had on his own suit, and they began arguing about who told the other that Carly would break the spell.

Somewhere else, Mrs. Potts was with Spencer, and she was holding Chip, who watched Carly and Freddie dance, asking, "Are they going to live happily ever after, Mama?"

Spencer and Mrs. Potts smiled, and the middle-aged woman said, "Oh, of course, child. Of course..."

Chip smiled, but then, he frowned, and asked, "Will I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Mrs. Potts and Spencer began to laugh, and nearby, Carly smiled at her boyfriend, who said, "Did you ever think that I was actually the Beast?"

She shook her head, and he laughed. "I knew, deep down, that you'd be the one… you just had to warm up my heart… and that's what you did, Carly."

Freddie twirled her, and as they were close to each other, dancing around the majestic room, Freddie learned that he was wrong to act heartless… and Carly found out that you _could_ change the heart of a Beast.

_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

___Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

**THE END**


End file.
